The new fourteenth
by harmony-of-mar
Summary: After Allen is discovered as the new noah of will, he loses himself and decends into darkness. Will he ever rejoin his friends? lenaleexallen rated t almost rape and language
1. awaken

**Heres a new fic from me. I've been playing with the whole Allen-is-actually-a-Noah thing and I came up with this. Hope you likes.**

**I don't own dgm.**

--

**Tykki smiled and held up Allen by the collar of his coat. Allen attempted to struggle but his hands were bound behind his back and his legs were bound too. He didn't have the strength to invocate his arm.**

'Goodbye, Allen walker,' The Noah smirked. He raised his other hand and plunged it into Allen's forehead. Allen froze, and waited for death, but suddenly Tykki withdrew his hand and dropped him on the ground.

'Hm, that's odd...Didn't expect you of all people to…Never mind, I'll see you later, Allen…'

The Noah tipped his hat and walked through the wall of the abandoned castle they were in. Allen stared after him, wondering what had just happened, but for now decided to concentrate on getting out.

He sat up slowly, extremely sore all over from all the fighting, and called out for help. After a moment, one of the finders appeared at the door.

'Master Walker!' He exclaimed, running forward to untie him, 'Sir, are you ok?'

'I'm fine,' Allen answered as the ropes were cut, 'Just a little shaken up. How are the others? Lavi and Lenalee?'

'They're ok; they finished a few minutes ago and are searching for you...Can you stand?'

Allen pulled himself up, wobbled slightly, and almost fell. The finder grabbed his arm to help support him and Allen smiled gratefully.

'Thank you, Shall we go now? '

--

Back at the hotel, the three exorcists were served dinner. Lenalee looked over at Allen and noticed that instead of eating anything, he was simply pushing the food around with his fork.

'Allen? Something wrong?'

'Not really,' He sighed, 'I'm just not hungry.'

Lenalee gasped in shock. Lavi cried out in surprise and fell from his chair.

'What do you mean?!,' Lavi exclaimed, jumping up again, 'Allen, you're _always_ hungry!'

'I know…But I'm just not tonight.'

'You should eat something anyway,' Lenalee smiled kindly, 'You're exhausted from what happened today, you might collapse if you don't eat. After all, you're weapon drains a lot of energy.'

Allen seemed to consider her suggestion, but then seemed to change his mind and stood up from the table.

'No, I'm sure I'll be hungry for breakfast. I think I'll go to bed now though, I have a headache.'

He then turned and walked out of the room without his usual goodnight. Lavi stared concernedly for a minute, and then turned to Lenalee.

'Does he seem a bit odd to you?'

The girl nodded. Lavi sighed.

'Well, since he's gone to bed we'll have to ask in the morning.'

--

'_Allen Walker…'_

_Allen spun around, fearful at the deep, threatening voice. However, al he could see was darkness, and a twinge of terror tugged at his heart._

'_W-who's there?'_

_There came no answer, apart from a deep, cynical laughter. Allen backed away, and hit something. He turned and cried out in pain as a hand caught his neck, and another hand wielding a knife slashed at his face._

'NO!'

Allen sat up, panting in the darkness. He sighed in relief, realizing it was a dream, brought on by his headache and looked over at Lavi's bed to make sure he hadn't woken him. The Bookman slept on, hanging half out of his bed and muttering various pick up lines in his sleep. Yawning, the white haired exorcist got up, walked out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom to see if there was any panadol in there to get rid of the pain in his forehead. He switched on the light, looked in the mirror, and had to stifle a scream as he took a few steps back in shock. All along his forehead were Noah crosses, bleeding, red liquid dripping down his face. His curse mark had disappeared, though is hair remained white. As he watched in horror, his pale skin turned the color of ash, and his eyes turned a sickly yellow. He placed a shaking hand over his face, feeling the blood and crosses, wanting it to go away.

'_Welcome to the family of Noah, Allen walker.'_

**--**

**Lavi slipped from his bed and landed with a thud, waking him from his perverted dreams. Still on his head, he yawned, stretched his arms, and flipped himself the right way up. He stood up and noticed Allen's bed was empty.**

'Oh good,' Lavi smiled, 'Maybe Allen's at breakfast.'

The redhead walked to the door, he turned to close it. That's when he noticed the blood on Allen's pillow. Lavi furrowed his brow in confusion, thinking this was some kind of joke, and walked closer to inspect it. The strong smell of blood wafted up Lavi's nose, making him gag and confirming the substance. Extremely worried, Lavi ran out the door, down the hall and slid down the banister of the stairs. He then bounded into the dining room, where Lenalee was eating alone. She looked up in surprise at his entry and smiled.

'Morning Lavi, did you-'

'Allen! Have you seen Allen?'

'Um, no... .' Lenalee shook her head, 'I thought he was still asleep. What's happened?'

'I don't know, but when I woke up he was gone and there was blood all over his pillow. We need to find him fast.'

Lenalee nodded and got up from the table, and the two of them ran out of the hotel. Outside in the streets, they began looking frantically for their friend, searching every shop, street and alley they could find, asking around at the same time. Eventually, someone mentioned they had seen a white-haired kid heading towards the castle they had been too the day before, and they headed towards it immediately.

--

**Lenalee and Lavi split up at the castle, the boy taking the tope areas of the castle and the girl taking the bottom floors.** After half an hour a fruitless searching, however, she was ready to give up, when she heard someone sobbing. Listening for where the sound was coming from, she followed it to a room at the east of the castle. She pressed her ear against the metal door, confirmed it was Allen's voice, and then pushed the door open. Allen, who had been crouching, facing the wall, stood up, not looking at Lenalee.

'Allen! Are you ok? What's wrong?'

'Get out,' Allen hissed in a voice that was not his own. 'Get out now.'

Confused, Lenalee walked forward, desperate to comfort her friend. She reached out and touched his arm. He stiffened at her touch.

'Allen, if there's something wrong, I want to help, ok? Please...'

She then turned him around and hugged him, leaning her head against his chest. Suddenly, there was the sound of his arm being activated, and Lenalee gasped in pain as Allen inserted his claw into her 

stomach and ripped along her ribs. He pushed her away and she fell to the floor, bleeding, eyes wide in surprise. Allen looked down at her in distaste, bearing the resemblance of a Noah.

'Filthy exorcist,' He growled, 'can't believe I didn't try to kill you until now.'

'A-Allen…' Lenalee gasped, coughing up blood, 'I…Don't…'

Allen simply stared on, his lips curling into an evil smirk. Suddenly, the earl of Millennium appeared behind him, hand on his shoulder.

'Good evening, Allen walker.'

'Good evening, master millennium. Shall we go now? I would have liked to watch this exorcist bleed to death, but that would take too long.'

'Very well, fourteenth Noah.'

Roads door appeared behind them, and the two of them walked through into the vortex. Lenalee could only watch as Allen disappeared from her sight, and felt her heart break.

--

**Well, you've read the chapter, now tell me what you think. Please go easy, I'm not very far in the manga and don't know a lot about the fourteenth Noah, only bits and pieces.**


	2. dreams and family

**Hugs to loading and mizu1411 and signrain for the great reviews, glad ya like my work. Heh, somebody likes bad boys.**

**I don't own d.gray-man, but I seriously would like to. So if katsura ever wants to sell it for less then forty bucks in Australian money, I'll be right here.**

**Oh, and for those of you who don't know…glomp means to crash-tackle hug someone enthusiastically.**

**--**

'**Master Millennium!' Road exclaimed joyfully, sitting up from the floor and tossing her comic aside the door opened and the earl stepped out, 'you're back! Where'd you go?'**

The earl grinned and stepped aside. Allen stood there, a dark smile plastered on his face, his white hair in stark contrast to his ashen skin. Road blinked confusedly for a moment, then her face brightened as she realized what had happened.

'OH! Allen is the new Noah!'

The earl nodded. Road jumped up and heavily glomped Allen. He made an annoyed sound and tried to pry her off, but she only clung tighter.

'This is great, Allen! Now you can be my boyfriend!'

Allen sweatdropped, looking positively disgusted by the idea. He rolled his eyes and wriggled out of her arms.

'Look, I'm not going to be anyone's boyfriend, so stay away from me.'

Road looked disheartened, then shrugged and smiled.

'Very well, for now, but I'll have you soon.'

'Now children,' The earl laughed, 'play nice. Road, show Allen to his room on the ark. Allen, Road will fetch you in a few hours for dinner so I can introduce you to the family.'

Allen nodded stiffly and the earl disappeared through the door again. Road clasped Allen's hand and started dragging him through another of her doors.

'Come on, Allen, I'll show you to your room.'

--

Allen's room was similar to that of a piano concert hall, with mirrors all around, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a piano in the middle. Door led off to the side, no doubt to a bedroom, bathroom and whatever other rooms the ark provided.

'Well I have to go now,' Road smiled sweetly from her doorway, 'but don't fret; I'll be back soon.'

The girl left. Allen sighed, relieved to be rid of the annoying girl, then set about exploring the other rooms. He had been right; bedroom with a king-sized bed and canopy, a fancy black and white ceramic bathroom with heated tiles and an in-ground tub, and a giant walk-in closet with formalwear, casual clothes and different countries' traditional wear filling the draws and hangers. Seeing as how he had a lot of time before dinner, he decided to have a bath.

He walked into the bathroom and turned the taps on, starting the get undressed. It was a huge bathtub; a small child could probably swim in it. But, still, the bath filled up surprisingly fast and Allen sighed in pleasure as he sank into the hot water, and let himself soak for a little while before picking up the soap and attempting to scrub off the lingering scent of the exorcists' blood. Once he was satisfied with the job, he washed his hair, and then hopped out to dry himself, the water in the bath mysteriously disappearing as he did. He wrapped the towel around his waist, picked up his old clothes and went out and into the closet to pick some clothes. He picked out some suits and held each one up against him in the mirror to see how they would look. He had never been vain, but apparently he was now, and started to put on the best looking suit.

After that, he picked out a top hat and turned to look at himself in the mirror. Something was missing…

Allen took the hat and went to find his old clothes. In the pocket of his pants was his deck of cards. He picked out an ace of spades and a joker and put them in the black hat band so they looked like an opening fan. He went back to the mirror and checked himself. Just as he was adjusting his bowtie, there was a knock at the door. Allen went to answer it. Road burst in and attempted to plant a kiss on Allen's lips, but he ducked and she flew over the top of him and crashed onto the floor.

'Wow, Allen, You're really fast!' The girl exclaimed, picking herself up. She looked Allen up and down perversely.

'Allen! You're totally sexy!'

Road ran for him again, most likely with the intention of ripping his clothes off. Allen activated his claw and blocked her from getting any closer. She looked disappointedly at him and sighed.

'You're no fun, Allen-kun…'

'Well that's too bad,' Allen said harshly, deactivated his claw, 'Now just do your job and take me to the dining room already.'

Road regained her smile and grabbed his hand to lead him to their destination. Allen was now officially a Noah.

--

**All Lenalee could hear at first was the blood rushing in her ears. As she lay listening to the sound in a kind of stupor, she gradually became aware of other sounds; birds outside wherever she was, soft beeping noises next to her head and the scratching of a pen. **Outside, she could hear muffled voices 

talking in hushed tones, their speech indistinguishable. She also became aware of sunlight stretching across her face, and a heavy weight on either side of her. Finally, she noticed the dull throbs of pain from an area between her tummy and heart. She opened her eyes.

'She was in a large hospital rooms, surrounded by monitoring equipment, with tubes and cords poking out of her. Lined up along her bed was book and folders and writing equipment, and in a corner surrounded by papers and files was a tired looking Komui, hastily writing something.

'Brother…'Lenalee managed to croak, somehow unable to think or speak properly. Komui looked up in surprise. He blinked confusedly, and then threw all his papers on the floor in a rush to get to the bed.

'LENALEEEEEEEEEE!!' He cried, hugging her, the papers on her bed scattering, 'Lenalee! I thought…I thought….I thought I'd never…'

Lenalee realized he was crying, and patted her brother on the back comfortingly. Komui regained control and stood back, though still held onto her hand. He smiled.

'So how do you feel? Do you need any painkillers or anything?'

'I'm fine…What happened…?'

'Um…There was…um…An accident…And, um… Well, Lavi found you in time, and you've been in a coma for a week now, but you're ok now and that's the point.'

'Brother…I'm not a little girl anymore. Allen really did turn into a Noah, didn't he?'

Komui sighed and nodded.

'Yes, we saw the footage from Timcanpy. He tried to kill you and left with the earl. I never expected it to happen, really, what with what Cross said when-'

Suddenly, he realized he was saying too much and clamped his hand to his mouth in shock.

'Brother? What did Cross say? You sound like you knew this might happen!'

'That's exactly what I thought.' Said a voice.

The Chinese siblings turned to see Lavi and Kanda looking questioningly at Komui. Kanda strode In and grabbed Komui's collar and held him up against the wall.

'Alright, four-eyes, what's going on here? What have you been hiding from us? Did you know Beansprout was a Noah?'

'That's classified! Now put me down!'

Kanda gave Komui such a scary glare Komui eeped and held his hands up protectively.

'Ok, ok, I'll tell you!'

Kanda smirked and let the man down. Lavi walked in to listen and Komui sat on his chair.

'Ok, sixteen years ago, the fourteenth Noah met a woman, fell in love with her and they had a child. To protect his family, he had no choice but to leave them. What the Noah didn't know, however, was that the woman was an exorcist, as was his new born son. When an Akuma hoard attacked them, the woman died protecting the baby, then a one year old, and the baby was found and taken to an orphanage. After the Noah found out about his lovers death, he betrayed the Noah's ark to General Cross and searched all over the world for his son, and finally found him, and took him away. But, he was so ashamed and guilty, that he never told the boy he was his real father, instead saying he had adopted him lest the boy found out he was a Noah and felt ashamed to be related. Then, that's when he realized; the boy bore both the characteristics of a Noah as well as an exorcist. Knowing he didn't have much time before the millennium earl found him, he began to place a curse on the boy to stop his Noah genes from coming out, but died before he could cast it. Fortunately, the Noah was summoned back as an Akuma, and cursed him before the boy destroyed him with his newly awakened exorcist powers.'

Silence filled the room as Komui finished his tale and the realization the boy was Allen sank in. Lavi was the first to speak.

'So….wait. If the curse was supposed to stop his Noah from coming out, then why did it?'

'You said in the report that Allen had said Tykki had passed through his mind,' Komui said quietly. 'I think Tykki sensed the Noah and set it free.'

Lenalee sighed, thinking about how Allen had acted strange since they had found him in the castle. She looked up.

'Well? Now what? Are we just going to sit here and let Allen destroy himself?'

'Lenalee,' Kanda said, 'The kids a Noah now, he tried to kill you. He's not one of us anymore. Let him go.'

'No, I will NOT let him go! That wasn't the real Allen! Look, right before Allen stabbed me he tried to get me to run away, but I wouldn't listen. I know he's in there somewhere, and if we just…I dunno, we could find a way to turn him back!'

'Lenalee,' Lavi said sadly, 'The only way to turn him back is to destroy him.'

Lenalee tried to retaliate, but found herself crying instead. Komui sighed and hugged her, letting her sob into his shoulder. Lenalee loved Allen, he knew that, and Allen was the only guy he thought Lenalee would be good with. But to get him back body and soul was…Impossible.

--

_Allen walked into his room and was surprised to find Lenalee sitting on his bed. She looked up at him nervously._

'_Lenalee?' Allen said in a harsh voice, 'I thought I kill-MMPHT!'_

_His eyes widened in surprise as the girl leapt forward and kissed him. At first he was disgusted to be kissing an exorcist, but then realized her lips were soft, and her body was warm. Unable to help himself, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, and found himself kissing back, and moving her slowly back to the bed. Then, there was white hot pain coursing through him and the dream ended._

--

**Allen tossed and turned in his bed, groaning in pain. His brain was burning, like an unwanted presence was pushing itself through his mind, trying to take control.** He opened his eyes, and gripping his head, he stumbled through the darkness and into the bathroom. He put the plug in the sink, turned on the taps and dunked his head into the water, trying to cool himself. The pain ebbed away slowly, and he came up for air, turned the tap off and looked in the mirror. His skin was back to its normal color and his eyes were gray again, but as he watched the crosses on his forehead disappeared and he was the color of ash again.

'Oh, so you're still there, exorcist Allen?' The Noah said to his mirror, 'I guess that dream of your precious Lenalee gave you enough power to try break through. Well bad news, I'm in control, I'm more powerful, so you can just forget you're pathetic dreams.'

Since there was no response from either the mirror or his body, Allen yawned and went back to bed. He had been here a week, and was going out exorcist hunting tomorrow. He wanted to be rested up.

--

**Wow, long chapter, more then two thousand words. Well, hope you liked it, and if you want to know why Allen is normal when he's got no crosses while the other Noah are still Noah without crosses, its cos without crosses he's an exorcists and with crosses he's a Noah.**

**and about roads sexy comment..he totally is, i drew a picture to check.**

**Btw, I can't decide who I want Allen to hunt in the next chapter, so vote in the review box for Kanda, Lavi or Lenalee. Also, I don't know what the room of the 14****th**** looks like, someone just said piano so I imagined.**


	3. kill

**Hugs to loading and signrain for reviewing and voting. Yes, I think he is a good choice also.**

**I do not own d.gray-man but I wish I did cos then Lenalee wouldn't be a Mary-sue and shed be with Allen…**

**--**

**Allen, Tykki and Road stood on the higher branches of a large tree, observing the forest below them.** Akuma patrolled the forest floor, looking for excorcists.Road clung to Allen's arm and smiled sweetly.

'So, Allen, who do you think the order will send?'

'How should I know? I just want to rip into them, the filthy mortals.'

'Oh, Allen, you're so cool when you're angry….'

She cuddled up against him. Allen rolled his eyes and pushed her back towards Tykki. Tykki chuckled.

'My, this new Walker is very interesting… Oh, look, it's that Japanese guy.'

Road and Allen looked down. Kanda had entered the forest, and was currently blowing up the Akuma with his sword. He was alone. Allen grinned evilly and adjusted his top hat.

'Well, I'll take care of this. Shouldn't take too long…'

'Ok, Allen,' Tykki smirked, 'but note that since it's your first exorcist we cannot intervene, even if he kills you. You have to prove yourself.'

'Yeah, yeah….'

--

**Kanda re-sheathed his sword, panting. All around him were bits of burned foliage, as well as the odd pool of Akuma blood.**

'Che, too easy….'

Suddenly, he heard someone behind him clapping slowly. He turned, and his eyes widened in shock. Leaning against a tree was a grinning Allen; skin the color of Ash and wearing a suit.

'BEANSPROUT!' Kanda exclaimed, unsheathing his sword, 'You bastard!'

The grin disappeared from Allen's face. He stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed, looking up at the sky.

'You know what, Kanda? You have been on my back ever since we first met for no reason at all. I just wanna say I'm glad you're going to be the first exorcist I kill. I know That Lenalee survived, Tykki informed me, but that only means I get to kill her again later. Anyway-'

He suddenly looked around to see Kanda running at him with his sword out and jumped out of the way. Kanda chopped the tree in half and rounded on Allen. Allen activated his claw and blocked a swing, his hat flying off, then twisted his arm around and managed to impale Kanda's side. Kanda cried out in pain and quickly backed away.

'Nigentou: Hakka tourou!'

The mugen glowed brilliantly and a double of the sword appeared in Kanda's other hand. He then leapt at Allen and made several quick, harmful slashes to the boy. Allen cried out and fell to his knees, gripping his chest. Blood stained his shirt. Kanda loomed over him, seeing his chance, and raised his sword to deliver the final blow. Allen looked up at him. His skin and eyes were back to normal, and tears were dripping down his face.

'Kanda…?' Allen sobbed pleadingly.

Kanda stared down at him, hand tightening around the hilt of mugen. One blow and this Noah would be dead…One blow and _Allen_ would be dead.

The samurai hesitated, the grip on mugen loosening. Suddenly, Allen smiled, and Kanda felt a massive pain in his chest, and the feeling of being pushed back against a tree. He looked down and was surprised to see Mugen stabbed through his rib cage, the point of the blade no doubt coming out of his back, sticking into the tree behind him. Allen stood in front of him, skin gray again. He was wiping blood off his shirt.

'Damn it, Feminine face, it's gonna take ages to wash this out.'

'Fu-fuck you, Allen…' Kanda stuttered, grimacing. His legs were growing weak and the world was darkening. Allen smiled in a pitying way.

'Aw, dying already? Let's speed that up…'

Allen took hold of Mugen and dragged it out of Kanda. Kanda screamed and fell to the ground, slumped against the tree, blood spilling onto his lap. Allen then chuckled and re-inserted the sword, holding Kanda painfully against the tree and half-crushing his rib cage. Kanda gave one final cry and his head lolled forward, red dripping from his mouth. Allen smiled, licking Kanda's blood from his fingers and shivering slightly from pleasure. The samurai was dead.

'That was great, Allen!' Road cried, jumping to the ground and hugging him, 'I couldn't have planned a better death!'

'Impaled by his own sword…' Tykki smirked, kicking Kanda's limp legs out of the way and handing Allen's hat back to him, 'It really is a poetic masterpiece..'

Allen laughed and the three of them started to walk out of the forest, chatting casually. Allen briefly glanced back at the corpse at the tree, and felt somewhere deep in his mind, someone scream and start 

to cry. He felt his brain start to burn again, but shook himself mentally, regaining control. Exorcist Allen was never going to come out. Never.

--

**Kanda coughed and opened his eyes. The world was dim, yet he could hear birds. He looked down and through the gloom he saw his tattoo glow through his shirt. It was fighting to bring him back, but the sword in his belly was continuously killing him. If this went on for too long he would die for real.**

He took a deep yet painful breath, and raised his arms and gripped the hilt of the sword. He grimaced as he wiggled the sword slightly, cutting the wound wider, then screamed loudly as he pulled it swiftly out. He fell sideways onto the dirt, leaves and fallen branches and lay curled up, quivering in pain, hands clutching his wound. The tattoo was glowing, but the pain was unsubsiding. A stab of fear flew through his heart.

'Am I going to die here?'

Just then, to his joy, he heard a voice call out through the trees. At any other time he would have killed that voice, but right now he was so happy he could have almost kissed him. Almost.

'Yuu-Chan!' Lavi called out, 'Where are you? I told you not to come out here alone! You're not lost are you, Yuu?'

Lavi sighed, putting his hands on his hips. Kanda had come out to fight the Akuma early, while Lavi was still checking them into the hotel.

'Silly samurai,' Lavi smiled to himself, scanning the trees for a sign of black and blue. Just then, there was a rustle of leaves and Lavi spotted Kanda coming out of the bushes from the corner of his eye. He turned, and gasped. Kanda was covered in blood, and it looked like he was trying to hold his guts from falling out.

'YUU!' Lavi cried. He ran forward and caught his friend before he hit the ground. Kanda was looking very pale, and his eyes were closed.

'Yuu! Speak to me!'

Kanda opened his eyes a little, reached up and grabbed Lavi's scarf and pulled him closer so the rabbit could here him whisper.

'H-hospital…N-NOW.'

With that, Kanda lapsed into unconsciousness.

--

**Allen yawned and got out of the bath to change into his pajamas. He was tired from the fight with Kanda as well as the party the other family members threw in celebration of the white-haired boys' ****first real kill, and wished to go to bed earlier.** Buttoning up his shirt, he looked over in the large mirror on the wall. It was a huge mirror, from wall to wall; floor to ceiling, and Allen could see all of himself. But there looked there was a strange separate shadow of himself, transparent and standing in front of him. He walked closer, and to his shock was looking at the old Allen, pale-skinned and crying silently.

--

**And that's the end of chapter three. Ooh, so old Allen is sealed in the musician's mirror, how shall this effect the story? Sorry the fight scene sucked, I find writing fight scenes tiring and reading them boring. Review, please, and any suggestions or ideas for the story are encouraged.**


	4. He's back

**Yays, new chapter in the story. Ok guys here come the hugs.**

**Hugs for : fei jia iceflakes and signrain for reviewing. **

**I don't own dgm.**

**--**

**Allen stared in shock at the reflection of his old self. It didn't seem to be an actual reflection as it didn't move when he did, but rather another person on one side of the glass.**

'H-how could I kill Kanda?' White Allen sobbed, placing his hand on the glass, 'He wasn't a bad person! He'd never done anything to me!'

'Idiot,' Dark Allen growled, 'He was going to kill me.'

'Only because I'd tried to kill Lenalee and cos I was a Noah!'

'Shouldn't you be happy? That guy was a total asshole.'

'I know, but I never actually wanted to….wanted…'

White Allen lowered his eyes, tears falling on the floor. Dark Allen rolled his eyes, unable to believe he was once that weak. He looked around his room for something to cover the mirror with, spotted a large tapestry on the wall and went over to it. Instinctively, he raised his hand, and the tapestry lifted itself off the hook, flew over to the mirror and stuck to the glass like glue. It remained there even after Allen put his hand down. His lips curled into an evil smile. He had found his Noah power.

--

**Lenalee lay across several plastic chairs in Kanda's hospital room, sound asleep. Lavi was sitting closer to the samurais bed, his head on the edge of the mattress, though he was still half awake. **Komui had told them though Kanda was alive due to the mysterious tattoo on his chest, the damage done to him left him half-dead, so he was in some kind of coma, and whether or not he would wake up was debatable. Lavi and Lenalee, of course, were fairly saddened by this, as they had both known Kanda a very long time, and the thought of him not being around to darken their day was just depressing. And what made it worse was according to image on the radio golum that Kanda had with him, Allen was the would-be murderer.

Lavi sighed and looked at Kanda's pale face.

'Sorry, Yuu,' He said in a quiet, choked voice, 'If I hadn't of been so slow maybe I could have caught up to you and stopped Allen…'

The back of his throat burned and he pressed his face into his arm, forcing back tears. Then, suddenly, there was a loud bang as the door was thrown open. Lavi looked up in alarm, Lenalee jerking awake behind him. Standing at the door was a general with long red hair, a mask on one side of his face, wearing a large black hat and holding a bottle of whine.

'You the pipsqueaks' friends?'

Supposing he meant Allen, Lavi and Lenalee nodded wordlessly. The general walked in and stared at Kanda.

'And This Asian Kid…Allen half-killed him? Just like that?'

'Yes,' Lavi said through gritted teeth, 'Could I ask who you are, exactly?'

'General Cross.'

Lenalee and Lavi stared in surprise, but before they could say anything, Komui walked in holding a chart, but upon seeing cross, gasped and dropped it.

'C-cross! You-'

'KOMUI!' Cross yelled at Komui, 'What the hell! I leave for a few days and you got my apprentice turning into a Noah?! I told you to watch him!'

'Uh, Cross, you haven't been gone a few days…'

'Really?'

'Yeah, you've been gone for seven years.'

Cross seemed genuinely shocked by this news, but shrugged, pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, stuck it in his mouth and attempted to find his lighter.

'Whatever. So, the Noah really came out? The curse is gone?'

Komui nodded as the general found his lighter and lit his cigarette. The pungent smell of nicotine filled the room. Lavi and Lenalee made disgusted faces.

'Right, looks like we'll have to resort to plan curse-has-broken.'

Komui looked confused, as though attempting to remember what that was, then suddenly gasped in surprise.

'But General! Whoever goes could be killed! And there's no certainty that its even possible at this point! If he's discovered his powers-'

Lavi suddenly appeared between them, holding his hands up like a referee.

'Ok, what's going on? Do you mean there's a way to get our old Allen back?'

Cross raised an eyebrow at him, grinning slyly.

'Why yes, there is, but do you want him back? Just look what he did to your friend.

'That wasn't our Allen,' Lavi said simply. 'Allen only became like that cos the Noah in him escaped, he's an entirely different person.'

'That's right,' Lenalee stood up. 'Please, how can we save him? I'll do anything.'

'Lenalee!' Komui said, 'Don't-'

Cross held up his hand, silencing Komui. He sighed and turned to the two teens full on.

'Ok, you're gonna need an Akuma.'

--

**Ok, bit of a short chappie today, sorry. Oh well, review and suggestions please. And ideas too.**

**oh, and i dont know how long cross has been gone from the order, i just thought seven years sounded plausable.**


	5. The carridge ride

**I don't own dgm, though I do love the characters.**

**Hugs to tahmy and aisu-sakura for the great reviews. Keep reviewing to help improve this story.**

**--**

**Allen's eyes shot open. His brain was burning again, but it wasn't enough to make him scream like last time. He hopped out of bed and walked over to the tapestry on the wall.** Raising his hand, he willed the tapestry to fall to the ground, which it did. Allen looked in the mirror. There were souls were trapped behind this mirror, though the longer they stayed, the more transparent they seemed. White Allen was almost invisible, which could be why he wasn't trying to control as much; he was unable to. White Allen was extremely weak, slumped against the wall of the mirror, while Kanda's soul attempted to kick him awake.

'Ready to disappear?' Dark Allen addressed his old self with a cruel smile. White Allen raised his head painfully, his eyes blank and lifeless. Kanda looked through the glass at Dark Allen, muttering curses under his breath angrily. The Noah chuckled, rolled his eyes and replaced the tapestry. Once his old self was gone, his power would grow to unimaginable levels, and would continue to grow with each soul.

Not long now.

--

**Cross spread out the sheet on the table in the middle of their carriage. They were somewhere in America. Timcanpy had come along too, once hearing they were getting Allen back he'd refused to be left behind, and was currently resting in Lavi's hair as a replacement for his old master. Lavi and Lenalee looked at the sheet Cross had gotten out... It was a map of some kind of canyon.**

'Ok, normally, you can't get into the ark uninvited, unless you're a Noah, but, due to a slight malfunction in the design, you can sneak in through a wormhole that appears in random spots every century. Now the spots of the hole have been hard to track, but according to estimates of converted Akuma and recordings of previous bookman, it should pop up next in the east of the Grand Canyon. If you get in there and manage to get past the Akuma and other Noah, you should reach Allen's room. There's something in there called a soul mirror, a mirror that absorbs dead souls and feeds the musicians power, if Allen's old self is still in there, you have to break the mirror, the curse will return and he'll be back to normal. Simple and easy.'

The general rolled up the map and handed it to Lavi. Lavi raised his eyebrow.

'If it's so simple and easy why aren't you coming with us?'

'Cos I don't wanna get blood on my clothes, obviously.'

Lavi and Lenalee sweatdropped. Cross sighed and lit another cigarette.

'Tell me, how old is Allen this year? Twelve? Thirteen?'

'Seventeen.' Lavi rolled his eyes. 'He's seventeen in December.'

'Christ, they do grow up fast. Well, there will be a converted Akuma waiting at the destination to lead you to the wormhole, good luck, hope you don't die.'

The general then clutched his hat to his head, threw the door open and jumped out of the moving carriage. Lavi and Lenalee cried out in surprise and rushed to look out the door. Cross was in the distance now, dusting his coat off and walking away.

'That guy is weird.' Lenalee commented. Lavi nodded in agreement.

--

**Allen awoke to a knock at his door. He sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes, and Road bounded in and leapt into Allen's lap. Allen rolled his eyes and pushed her off.**

'What the hell do you want, Road? It's too early to get up.'

'Aw,' Road pouted, getting back into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, 'you're no fun!'

'Just tell me what you want or get out.'

'Ok,' Road smiled brightly, 'Tykki's out today and the earl is using Relo for something, so I want you to play with me!'

Allen blinked at her.

'Heh, no way,' He chuckled, grabbing the back of the girls' shirt, getting up and dragging her to the door. 'Go play with Jasedevi; I've got stuff to do.'

Before Road could object, Allen shut the door in her face and made the door disappear so it was just part of the wall. He then turned, walked over to the other wall and made a window appear. It was sunny outside today in Edo; maybe he should go out and practice his powers on the Akuma. The other Noah didn't know he could control his powers so well yet, he wanted to shape and perfect them first, to see how far he could go. He imagined he would reach his limit once the souls in the mirror ran out, so he would have to kill more, and more, and more.

He shivered in pleasure at the thought of all the blood in the future, but was suddenly brought back to the present by a soft banging sound, barely audible, and turned curiously. The tapestry on the wall faded away, revealing the two souls trapped behind the glass. White Allen was lying on the floor, barely an outline now, and obviously unconscious. The soul of Kanda was banging at their side of the mirror, attempting to break the wall of their gaol, but to now avail. The samurai himself was looking weak, and was much more transparent then he had been last night. Dark Allen laughed and sat on his bed to watch, his smile tormenting them.

--

**Lavi and Lenalee walked through the desert-like Canyons, keeping an eye out for the converted Akuma they were supposed to be meeting. Lavi sighed, deciding to break the tension.**

'You really didn't need to come, Lenalee, you could be killed.'

'I don't care,' the girl said flatly, sticking out her chin stubbornly, 'If there's even a chance to get Allen back, I'd rather die then miss it. Besides, you aren't even _allowed _to be here, are you?'

'Nope, Bookman would never allow it…But, yeah…I just want my best friend back.'

Lenalee nodded, understanding, but suddenly Lavi turned to grin slyly at her.

'I want my best friend back, you want your lover back.'

Lenalee went bright red and looked at him in surprise. Lavi shrugged.

'Hey, it had to be said.'

'Allen's not my lover!' Lenalee laughed, a fake smile failing to hide her embarrassment, 'he's a friend!'

'Yes, he is, but do you deny you love him? Remember, it's a criminal offence to lie to a Bookman.'

Lenalee looked at him suspiciously. Lavi sighed, reached into his back pack and pulled out a book. He flicked through it, and then showed the girl a page.

'See? "_Under all circumstances allies of The Bookman must speak the truth for the purpose of correctly recording history, or the allies are considered traitors blah blah blah."'_

He shut the book and replaced it. Lenalee smiled at him, rolling her violet eyes.

'Fine, I love Allen, but tell anyone and you're dead.'

'Yay!' Lavi cried happily, hugging Lenalee as bunny ears appeared on his head, 'Now you can marry and Allen and have cute exorcist babies!'

Lenalee sweatdropped, growing red, when suddenly they heard a crunching sound behind them. They turned to see a pretty girl with shoulder-length brown hair wearing a oink kimono walking towards them.

'Cho, Are you master Cross's friends?' She asked brightly, smiling.

--

**And so ends another chapter. Yup, that's Chomesuke, the coolest Akuma ever. Anyway, review and all that. Please do it, I do love reviews. Eek! School tomorrow! Evil!**

**(jumps into Allen's arms)**


	6. a little fun

**Yeah, hugs to my reviewers, I don't own this, ok let's start.**

**--**

**The Akuma led them through the canyons until the came to a cliff where the stone was a slightly different color. Lavi reached out to touch the stone and jumped back, alarmed as his fingers sank through.**

'That's the entrance to the ark,' The Akuma said, 'Your friend is in there.'

'Thanks,' Lenalee smiled, 'Is there anything we can do for you?'

'Please destroy me,' she grinned, 'I wanna go to heaven.'

Lavi nodded, activating his innocence, and hit her with it. She exploded.

--

(And yes, I'm completely aware of how crappy this is so far but I really wanna just fast-forward to the ark! Don't you?)

--

**Lavi then turned to Lenalee. The girl nodded, and they both walked towards the wall. There was a strange purple light, a bright white flash, and then they were standing in a town, white buildings lining the streets and the sun shining.** Lavi sweatdropped.

'Weird ark….'

'Let's look for Allen.' Lenalee suggested, grabbing his arm nervously.

Lavi smiled and nodded. The two exorcists then set about trying to open all the doors of the houses, but they were all locked. Little did they realize, Allen was watching them on a small TV in his room. He had sensed it when they entered the ark, as did all the other Noah, but he had told them he wanted to take care of the exorcists, as he had been working on his powers and wanted to test it out. He stared hard at Lenalee, desire rising in him. She may be an exorcist, but the human part of him still wanted her. He briefly glanced up at his mirror. White Allen probably only had a few hours left now. After that, if he killed her, he wouldn't feel pain.

Grinning, his vision moved to the soul of Kanda. Kanda was slumped against the wall, half asleep. He was almost gone too, having faded quicker then the other as he was not a part of Allen. Yes, all was going well.

Allen got up off his bed and exited the bedroom, carrying the TV with him. He walked over to the piano in the main room, set the TV down and sat on the stool. He closed his eyes, reached out his hands, and began to play a slow, sad song. He didn't know really what song he was playing, he hadn't even written it, but came up with it on the spot. He cracked an eye open to watch what the exorcists were doing. On the screen, they had heard the song, and were staring around, looking for the source. Suddenly, Lenalee pointed towards a door and ran for it. She cried out, discovering it was unlocked, threw it open and went in. Timcanpy untangled himself from Lavi's red hair and flew in after her, the door shutting just as he passed through.

'Lenalee!' Lavi cried, running after her, 'Wait!'

He gripped the handle and discovered with horror it had locked itself. He swore angrily, activated his hammer and swung at the door, but when the door blew open there was nothing but the small, cramped inside of a normal house. Lenalee was nowhere to be found.

Allen laughed sadistically at Lavi's obvious distress and confusion, then turned the TV off then got up and went to his bedroom. He would deal with Lavi later; for now, he had Lenalee all to himself.

--

**Lenalee found herself in a white room with a piano in the middle and several doors lining the walls.** Timcanpy floating beside her defensively, she carefully tiptoed forward and tried one of the doors to find an empty bathroom. She looked at the mirror above the sink, knowing it was important to find the soul mirror at all costs, but it didn't seem to host any souls so she closed the door and tried the next one. This time, it was a large, fancy bedroom. On the far wall was a gigantic mirror. Her brow furrowing, the girl walked forward to take a closer look, and her eyes widened as she saw Kanda and a faint Allen looking half dead, lying unconscious on the reflected floor inside. But however, before she could do anything, the door slammed shut, the lock clicking. She turned in surprise, and saw Allen in Noah form grinning at her.

'Allen!' She gasped in surprise, taking a step forward. Allen held up his hand, and suddenly all the energy drained from her, and she collapsed onto the bed. She tried to get up again, but she couldn't even let alone stand.

'Wanna know what my power is?' Allen asked slyly, walking slowly forward, 'I can control inanimate objects to do my will. But, with a little practice, I discovered I could control the wills of other human beings. I could drain your will to fight, your will to live, even your will to move.'

Allen was now on the bed. He crawled closer, creeped over her body and over her, hands supporting his weight on either side of Lenalees head. All Lenalee could was look up at him. Smiling devilishly, his eyes full of lust; he leant forward to whisper in her ear.

'Since I'm going to kill you, how about we have a little fun first?'

He lowered himself on top of her body, and started to kiss her neck. Lenalee was powerless to resist, confused as to what he was doing. Suddenly, she felt his hands slide beneath her shirt. Her eyes widened. He was going to rape her.

--

**Yup, that's the end of the chapter. A cliffie. Uh-huh, I'm just that evil. Well, make sure you watch for the next chapter, and don't forget to review, Kay?**


	7. shatter

**I don't own d.gray-man.**

**--**

**Allen was going to rape her. That's what went through Lenalees mind as Allen began feeling her up and down, tugging at her clothes, moving his lips from her neck to her mouth.** A stream of fearful tears ran down her face. Allen, feeling the wetness, sat up and smiled at her, enjoying her obvious pain.

'I see you crying,' He whispered slyly, leaning close to her ear, 'Tell me, what are you feeling right now? What are you thinking? I want to know the suffering I'm causing you. What is it like to be betrayed by your closest friend?'

'Y-you….You are not my friend,' She sobbed, her voice cracking, 'You are not Allen!'

'What? Of course I'm Allen.'

'No, you're not the real Allen…Y-you are just….YOU'RE JUST A NOAH!'

Allen stared down at her distastefully for a moment, then to Lenalee's surprise, threw his head back and laughed. It was not Allen's laugh, the kind of happy laugh that when heard made you feel warm and cheerful, but a cold, cruel laugh that showed joy in pain. It made Lenalee want to cover her ears, but as she could not move, she had no choice but to sit through this evil cackle.

Finally, Allen stopped laughing and looked down at her, smiling creepily. He reached down with his hand, curled a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. He leaned in, their lips almost touching. Lenalee felt a strong urge to throw up, seeing the lust and sadism in his sickly yellow eyes.

'Not the real Allen, you say? You're cute, girl, but you really are stupid. You see, your so called "real Allen" was actually the fake one, created by Mana's curse. The only reason I did not come out was because I was trapped in the back of his mind, biding my time until a fellow family member could release me and I could reclaim the body that was mine. So what do you say to that, Hm?'

'I say that you're lying, and that you could only come out after you awoke, so the old Allen? He was real. You are just a dark shadow of Noah, a reflection of Allen's kind and loving personality. You are nothing but a product of a mix of exorcist and Noah blood, a personality split from Allen at birth. So you can just die, you evil son of a bitch.'

Allen's eyes sparked angrily. He raised a hand, and hit Lenalee hard across her face. She cried out in pain. Behind them in the mirror, White Allen stirred from his sleep.

'Big talk from a little girl,' Dark Allen snarled, no longer smiling, 'But even if all that was true, none of it matters. The old Allen is gone, and so will you be, once I've had my fun.'

He then grabbed her forearms and shoved his tongue done her throat, pulling her into a rough, painful kiss. His finger nails dug deep into her skin through her coat and as he dragged his hands down, her sleeves were stained red. She winced in pain, and Allen broke away, smiling. He started to unbutton her coat, and once that was off he threw it against the wall. She was only wearing her skirt and a little tank top now. He then moved his head and licked the blood off her left arm. She shivered, disgusted. Sensing the movement, Allen looked up at her, red staining the corners of his mouth.

'Pleas scream for me,' He smiled, wiping his face with his sleeve, 'I want to hear your suffering.'

Lenalee shook her head, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Allen only smiled deeper and activated his claw. This time, Lenalee screamed, as the silver anti-Akuma weapon dug into her side she let out an ear splitting scream that even Lavi could hear on the outside. But he had no way to find her, and thus Lenalee knew, she would not be rescued. She would be raped, and then be killed.

--

**Allen opened his eyes, though feeling utterly drained, as a scream penetrated the mirror.** He knew that voice. Using all the energy he could muster, he raised his head off the ground, and gasped. His dark self was attacking Lenalee on the bed. Feeling the rage boil inside him, he suddenly didn't feel exhausted and transparent. He climbed to his feet and rammed his shoulder against his side of the glass, desperate to protect Lenalee, but the glass barely wobbled.

'Dammit! Break already!'

Beside him, Kanda opened his eyes. He stared up at Allen, and then got up weakly and started pounding against the glass also. Allen looked at him in surprise for a minute, and then resumed attempting to shatter the mirror.

Outside in the room, Timcanpy was fluttering around, trying to distract Dark Allen, but when he heard the sound of banging, he looked over to the mirror, and to his joy saw his old master. He hastily flew over there and hovered in front of the glass. Allen smiled at him.

'Tim, can you hear me?'

Timcanpy bobbed up and down, simulating his version of a nod.

'Ok, Tim, you need to help us break this mirror, can you do that?'

Timcanpy immediately started banging himself hard against the glass with all the force and speed he could manage, and Allen and Kanda started ramming their shoulders into the mirror from the side. Fortunately, Dark Allen was so preoccupied with Lenalee that he was unable to hear them, and before the Noah could take off anymore of Lenalees clothes, a large crack suddenly formed up and down the mirror, splintering little bits of glass everywhere. Allen reached his hand through the crack, and suddenly Dark Allen screamed in pain, clutched his head and rolled off Lenalee and onto the floor. Lenalee suddenly felt she could move again, and hands on her bleeding side, crawled to the end of the bed and gasped. The Noah was curled up in a ball and writhing in pain, a strange white fog seeping out of the mirror on the wall and surrounding him, tendrils poking into his skin. The girl struggled off the bed, limped over to mirror, and gave a mighty kick, completely shattering the glass prison. More fog spilled out, and Lenalee felt a wind rip through the room. Dark Allen screamed as the fog completely enveloped him, and the girl felt her legs weaken from blood loss and her vision fade. She was falling, and then, she stopped as she felt warm strong arms catch her limp form and lower her to the ground. She half opened eyes and saw Allen, the real Allen, leaning over her, though his gray eyes instead of hate and lust there was love and concern. She smiled, reached up and traced the red curse scar that ran down his cheek with her finger.

'Allen, your back.'

Allen nodded, tears running down his face, and only then did Lenalee allow herself to fall unconscious.

--

**Kanda: hi, Kanda here. Harms has asked me to speak cos she's afraid if she comes out everyone will call her sick-minded for that last chapter. So, since I'm her favorite-**

**Lavi: You are not!**

**Kanda: Shut up, Eyepatch. I wasn't in this chapter enough.**

**Lavi: So? I barely got mentioned!**

**Kanda: Yeah, but I have cooler hair then you, and I'm ten percent sexier. Plus, if you don't shut up, I'll geld you.**

**Lavi: Ah, touché. Very well, carry on.**

**Kanda: Right, so Harms just wanted me to tell you she's sorry she has such a sick mind, and would like me to give you all flowers. (gives out flowers) and would like to point out that there was more fluff here then sickness, so please, thank you for reading up to this point and would you review?**

**Lavi: stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**(runs from a mugen-weilding kanda)**


	8. you make me feel safe

**Well, here's the last chapter, I'm so glad you have all enjoyed it so far.**

**Anyway, it's just fluff here, so sorry.**

**I don't own d.gray-man.**

**--**

**Lenalee lay in darkness. She could hear movement and the low murmur of voices around her, but was unable to respond to them.** She tried to remember why there was a pain in her side. Was it because…

'Allen,' she finally heard a comprehensive sentence and a recognizable voice through the blackness, 'You really should get to sleep, and you look really tired.'

'I'm fine, Lavi. I'm not leaving until she wakes up; it's my fault she's like this.'

'That's not true, Allen, that wasn't you.'

'Well, it feels like it was me, so I'm not moving.'

The unconscious girl heard Lavi sigh.

'Ok, Allen, suit yourself. I'm going to get some tea; I'll bring you up something later if you'd like.'

'Thanks, Lavi.'

There was the sound of a door closing, and a silence descended upon them. Lenalee desperately wanted to wake up, to see if Allen really was back, but her eyelids felt like lead. She had no choice but to lay asleep. Suddenly, she heard Allen sigh, and speak.

'I'm so sorry, Lenalee. I really am…But I know no amount of apologizing will ever make up for it….'

The girl felt a hand stroke her forehead, brush the hair from her eyes. The touch fully awakened her, and she opened her eyes. At first, everything was kind of blurry, but after a few blinks the white hospital room came into full view. Allen sat on the edge of her bed. He was staring at his lap, a look of pain and guilt on his face. A tear slid down his cheek. Lenalee reached out her arm and wiped it away. Allen looked up in alarm.

'Lenalee!' He gasped, leaning forward, 'You're awake! Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, Allen…But you're not. Why are you crying?'

'Because of what I did. I tried to kill Kanda, and tried to kill you, and then I tried to…I tried to…'

'Force me?'

Allen looked sickened, but frowned and nodded, and went back to staring at his lap. Lenalee pushed herself into sitting position, her side aching slightly and leaned forward and framed Allen's face with her hands. He looked at her, surprised.

'Allen, I love you.'

Allen's eyes widened in shock as the girl gripped his shirt, pulled herself forward and kissed him. He tensed from shock for a moment, and then Lenalee felt him grip her shoulders and push her back.

'How can you love me after what I did to you?'

'Because, Allen, all you did to me there was save me from a Noah. I know you feel guilty, but you shouldn't. '

She pulled herself into Allen's lap and leant her head against his chest, closing her eyes, listening to the soothing beating of his heart. He sighed.

'I still don't know why… How could you trust or forgive me? It may not have been me fully, but it was a part of me, and if my curse is ever lifted again, he'll come back, and….'

He was silenced when Lenalee placed a finger on his lips. He looked down to see her smiling face.

'It's ok, Allen. I know you won't let it happen again. You make me feel safe being with you.'

She sat up straighter and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. This time, Allen did not hesitate. He was shy at first, but then Lenalee felt his shoulders relax as he held her around her waist. She felt a pressure on her lips, and opened her mouth a little, and felt Allen's tongue enter and rub against her own. They both wrestled for a minute, fighting for dominance, though Allen eventually won and set about exploring the corners of her mouth. After he was done, he pulled away temporarily to come up for air. They both sat there, panting and blushing.

'Um…Lenalee?'

'Yes, Allen?'

'Is your brother going to kill me?'

'Probably.'

'Ok.'

He leaned forward and locked her in another kiss. Unbeknownst to them, the door suddenly opened and Lavi stared at them holding a plate of food, shocked, then grinned and backed out, quietly shutting the door behind him.

'Yay!' A chibi version of him danced in his mind, 'Cute exorcist babies!'

--

**The end. Ok, sorry for the fluff, but unfortunately I just cant seem to live without it, resulting in declines in the quality of my work. Anyway, hope you like it, please review, and if any of you have a kind of fic you would like me to write for my next project just tell me.**


End file.
